What Hurt's The Most?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: In a world where Elsa never had powers. Where Jack never became Frost. Pippa lived with Jack, and Anna becomes powerful.
1. Chapter 1

What Hurts the Most?

**In a world where Elsa never had powers. Where Jack never became Frost. Pippa lived with Jack, and Anna becomes powerful.**

Jack watched as his sister grew up and lived. She was a beautiful woman.

Jack grew old. He never found anyone. So, in his last days, he told his sister this, "I may not have found the one I was meant to be with, because she's not in this life time. I'll find her, in the next. Till then, my dear sister, take care."

Elsa watched as her sister was born.

"Elsa, meet your new baby sister." Elsa had beautiful blonde-brown hair, and her sister, pink hair. (Because Red and white make pink.)

"She's so pretty!" Elsa said.

"What shall we name her?" Her mother asked.

"Me?" Elsa thought about it. "How about, Anna?" She shrugged.

"It's lovely. And perfect." Her father beamed with joy. "Anna Snow."

"Hi Anna. I'm Elsa. Your big sister. I will take good care of you."

With that, Elsa and Anna grew up together perfectly.

Anna never hid her powers, their parents didn't die in a ship wreck, and Anna didn't run away. To this present day, Elsa and Anna were celebrating Elsa's 18th birthday, and Anna's 16th.

"Girls. I hope you don't mind us talking with you." Their mother said.

"Of course not! Don't be silly mother." Anna said.

"Anna. Elsa." Their father spoke in a more serious tone. "Your mother and I think, it's time."

Anna was puzzled. "For what?"

Elsa giggled. "For a ball. Where I get to be courted. Betrothed. To be married and have a king rule along side me." Elsa told her sister.

Anna gasped, then smiled. "I love it! Can I help pick?"

"No. The prince has to come to Elsa, and she much only choose. Just like your father choose me to rule as his queen." Their mother explained.

Anna still smiled. "Does that mean, I too can find someone to court."

"Whoa! Not till your 18. Another two years. But Anna, Elsa is the older one. So she'll be the one ruling after me. And if something would happen to her, you will take her place then." Her father tried to explain.

"Okay. But I still want to help Elsa." She said.

"Here's the thing." Father continued.

"Anna. You can't show or speak of your powers." He said to them both.

"What?!" Both girls looked surprised at him.

"It's for your own safety." He said.

"But here is the other thing. Elsa. Anna. We have agreed, that not only to invite princess and other royals to join the ball, but commoners from our kingdom as well. So, Elsa, you can marry a prince, duke, or commoner." Her mother finished speaking.

"Thank mother." Elsa nodded.

"But my powers." Anna complained.

"Anna. We need to protect you and the kingdom. And if we tell everyone of your powers, something may happen."

"Like what?"

"Like you could be taken for ransom or kidnapped and forced to marry someone you don't love or like or ugly." Elsa said plainly.

"Oh." Anna said. "Okay." She sat down in her seat.

"It's okay Anna. I would be going through the same thing if it were me." Elsa told her sister.

Anna smiled.

Two sisters who loved each other.

"Meeting tonight for summer fun right?" Anna whispered.

"Definitely." Elsa winked.

Elsewhere, years in the past, A boy was born.

"What shall we name him?"

"Jackson."

Jackson grew up to be a quiet boy. Happy and joyful to others, but quiet.

He didn't make too many friends. Till he was a grown man. He dated once. Kate. She was a beauty. But he died young before he could ask her to merry him.

150 years before Elsa and Anna's time, another baby boy was born.

"Jack! Come back here!"

Jack, an orphan boy, who loved to steal and cause trouble.

He was popular in his time.

"Jack! What you got?"

"Bread. And cakes!" Jack said handing them over to his friends.

"Col! This looks so good."

Jack was a troubled boy. As he got older, he became a lady killer. Meaning he had like two girlfriends at once.

Not like they cared one way or the other.

Jack grew up being the bad sinful boy he was.

And to this day, around the time of Elsa and Anna.

"Jackson Overlord Frost." Called his "father."

"Yes?" He said as he opened the door.

"There is going to be a ball at the palace in a few days and we have been invited. Do you know what that means?" He asked.

Jack didn't like the sound of it.

"What?" He asked hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"That means, you have to win the heart of either the future queen or the princess. Get into that family. Or else." His father wasn't a nice man.

"Okay." Jack nodded.

He wasn't going to defy his old man. Even if they aren't related.

Jack sighed. "I wish I could get away from here. I want to have a different life. It feels like nothing has been right in any of my lifetimes. Please. If there is something going to change in my life, mister moon, let it happen in this life. Let me be happy." He begged.

Elsa looked up at the moon from her room as well.

"I wish I didn't have to marry. I just want to see Anna happy. I'll give up the throne for her. Please, I am begging here. Sir Moon. Help me in getting my sister the so called, fairytale ending she has always been dreaming about. And a way for me to be free from this place." She said.

Both Elsa and Jack were not seeing what the future was planning for them.

Manny, had already spun the fate string with destiny, and no, all they had to do was wait a few days, till it was time for them to see, the meaning of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

What Hurts the Most?

**In a world where Elsa never had powers. Where Jack never became Frost. Pippa lived with Jack, and Anna becomes powerful.**

Elsa and Anna were walking around the town inviting people to the ball that was in a few days. Elsa seemed more nervous about it for Anna's sake rather then her own.

Princes were going to be coming in tomorrow and spending three nights for the celebrations.

"You get to be QUEEN!" Anna was happy to be calling her older sister queen.

"I know. I can't wait. I just hope I'll find a suitable husband to rule along side with me." Elsa said.

"You will. And I'll help you. I'll be your inside man. or woman,sister." Anna said.

"Just remember. keep your powers to yourself." Elsa reminded her.

"I know that. Dad explained it all to me already." Anna scoffed.

"Come on now. You know father doesn't want you to-"

"I do. But I want to celebrate with you more. I will do my best to hold back...my powers." Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you Elsa. Sisters first." Anna hugged her.

"Right." Elsa agreed. They handed out a few more invitations till, "Why thank you." Said a strange man.

"Oh. Sorry." Elsa said.

"It's alright. I see many people are coming to this ball." The man said.

"Thanks for coming Mr..."

"Black." He smiled.

"Mr. Black. Thank you." Anna said shaking his hand.

"Right. Oh and this is-" Elsa and Jack both met eye to eye.

Elsa felt the whole world stop for her seeing those ice blue eyes.

Jack stared at the sea in this one glance of a woman, the future QUEEN for that matter.

How had he not even set eyes on her directly before?

Elsa didn't know what all of Anna's story's of ever afters and happy endings were like. Till seeing Jack.

"My son, Jackson." Mr. Black said.

"Hi."

"Hello, your highness's." He said bowing.

"Elsa." Anna whispered.

"Yes. both of you do come. It will be fun if you did." Elsa finished and pulled Anna away from them.

"Oh my gosh! By all the fallen snow in the years we've both been born!"

"Anna. Quiet."

"Elsa. You saw him. He's PERFECT. And mom said-"

"I know. But, just don't get over the top excited." Elsa said.

"Why? You have your king RIGHT THERE!"

"I have to still meet princes around the world." Elsa told her. "I can't just say, "oh I already have my future husband, you all can leave, bye!" I can't Anna. I have to at least see and give everyone a fair chance." Elsa said.

"Look, whoever is the best Prince, I'll take on for, MY husband." Anna grinned.

"Anna. You need time. Two years of it." Elsa teased. "Thank you."

Anna nodded.

The girls headed back home.

With Jack...

"Holy-"

"Alright son. Good work. I think you got the future queens attention." Pitch Black said grinning with glee.

"Yes. But-"

"But nothing. You, my son, have a chance to win over a QUEEN'S heart and become KING. Keep this up, and you'll be in the throne room, and me, a ROYAL." He said. Too proudly.

"Dad. She is the QUEEN. She'll need to marry to a prince. I mean we can still go, but she might not pick me." Jack said.

"Jack." Pitch pulled him aside. "IF YOU, don't get her heart, then you will be living, OUT on the street, WITH NO PLACE TO GO. Now, go and get her heart, and become KING!" He threatened.

Jack felt his whole life flashing. He really didn't want to lose again.

In every life time, he was alone. The one chance he has to be happy, he is going to take it. "Yes sir." He says quietly.

"That's the spirit. Now, let's go and get ready." Pitch smiled.

Jack let out a breath he was holding in.

He headed back home and sighed.

"Dear me. She was so beautiful. And the queen. I can't do this. I can't. If it really is meant to be, she'll pick me, can she even pick me? Wait. She can once she's queen. Dang it! Why did I have to come out of my room this one time. And to run into her and her pretty sister. That's it! If she doesn't pick me, I'll ask her sister. It gets me close to her, and get's Pitch off my backside. Perfect." Jack said collapsing on his bed.

"But this is bad. Because is she does pick me...He'll be there. Wanting all the power and control...I can't do this. I can't let him win." Jack said.

What was he to do?

Later, Anna was explaining to her friends, that she and Elsa met Jack.

Elsa smiled, she was happy Anna was happy.

But the only thing was, could Elsa really trust Jack? His "father" didn't look like a nice guy. She'd be a part of his life. And he hers. Why did this have to happen? Why her of all people?

"Elsa." He mother spoke.

"Hello."

"I heard you met a boy outside today."

"Oh mother. I feel like I'm torn. I want to give everyone a chance. But he was just so...Remember the night you told me how you met dad?" A night Anna hates now.

"Yes. It's like that huh."

"But his father, he's this creepy looking man. I don't believe they are related, but still, I just can't follow this through."

"Sweetheart. Trust yourself, your heart, is what will help you know the right thing to do. I told your father that when I was pregnant with you." Her mother giggled. Elsa sadly remembered. This ball better be worst it since it's on that terrible day.

"Yes. I hope so." Elsa only ever did hope. But for her sister and her kingdom. Not for herself.


End file.
